Phee's Adventures in Wonderland
by Iggy Marauder
Summary: Phee, a lover of Alice in Wonderland, is given the chance to visit Wonderland and takes it without a second thought. But what will she find there? /uses my friends and myself as characters. Dark!Wonderland/ MadHatterxAlicexCheshireCat feat. yuri/yaoi/het


A young girl, with long brown hair and dark eyes, sat beneath a tree as the sun set, reading her most favorite book series, Alice in Wonderland.

Phee closed the book, sighing. "Oh, how I wish I could go to Wonderland!" She set the book in her lap, leaning her head back to look up at the boughs of the tree, and blinked. For just a second, she could have sworn she saw a man with magenta and purple hair and strange clothing grinning down at her. But in the time it took for her to blink, he was gone.

Standing up, she swatted her black and blue fluffy miniskirt, straightened and tightened her black with blue accents corset, set brushed dirt from her fishnets and polished black stilettos, and gave her beloved blue bow a straightening on her head. As she gathered her book (a compilation of Lewis Caroll's Alice in Wonderland writings), she caught sight of a flustered black girl, with pure white bunny ears sticking out of her short black hair. Wearing all white underneath her black and red waistcoat, she seemed to be on the verge of tears when she pulled out a pocket watch, her little white tail twitching in nervousness.

"Oh, dear! Oh me, oh my, she'll have my head! My poor little head! I'm so terribly late!" The bunny-girl took off, and Phee, without a moment's thought or hesitation, took up the chase.

The White Rabbit - for it could be no other, Phee thought - ran into the nearby forest, and Phee had a hard time following in her stilettos. But she succeded, at least until the Rabbit disappeared behind a tree, and didn't come out on the other side.

"Could the Rabbit Hole be under the tree?" she mused aloud. Striding foward, she looked at the roots, but found no hole. She was about to circle the large plant when a glint caught her eye.

Snapping her head up, she came face to face with her reflection. She blinked, confused, until she took in the big picture. A mirror was embedded into the tree, the large - she checked the leaves, and found it to be an oak - the large oak becoming its frame.

"Amazing," she whispered, reaching out to touch it. When she did, though, the looking glass rippled, and she jerked back, eyes wide. Then they lit with wonder and excitement, and she grabbed onto the branch right above the mirror, pulling herself up and swinging feet first into the watery portal.

On the other side, she floated through the air from another tree (yew, it seemed to be) and landed gracefully from the looking glass.

Looking around in wonder, Phee was face to face with a misty, barren forest. The ground was black soil, and the trees dead looking. But that didn't perturb her. In fact, she liked it more than she liked the colorful Disney version of Wonderland.

She began to walk, the chilly damp air caressing her skin. It looked to be around twilight, and the place was almost soundless.

"Maamaa, look what we have here! A childe of Reality!"

Phee almost jumped out of her skin when the lilting voice sounded above her head. Looking up, she saw the strange man from before. He grinned and slithered down the tree as fast as a squirrel, scurrying over to her and circling her. She turned with him, attempting to study him.

The man had magenta hair with purple stripes, and large cat ears (pink with purple tips) twitched on the top of his head. Rich golden eyes with cat-like slit pupils drank in her form. Black whisker marks were tattooed onto his face, and more black tattoos swirled from his jawline down the sides of his neck and into his graying, torn straight-jacket. Tight black leather pants (yet somehow silenced; Phee attributed this to magic, for she had no other explanation) clung to his legs, and black laced up boots adorned his swift feet. A pink and purple striped tail swished lazily behind him.

"You're the Cheshire Cat."

Gold eyes blinked, and a smirk revealed white teeth with sharp, dainty fangs. "_A_ Cheshire Cat, m'dear. My name is Ash. And you are?"

The young girl blinked, but took it in stride. "Phee."

"Well then, Phee, welcome to Wonderland. I assure you, you'll enjoy your stay." He smirked again, and gave her a leer.


End file.
